


The Secret Ingredient

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, granissa, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa finds an interesting way to get Grace to tell her what's in her famous chili.





	The Secret Ingredient

“I’ve got a girlfriend and a culinary wizard all in one,” Anissa said, handing her empty bowl to Grace as they walked into the kitchen. “How lucky am I?”

“Well, I’ve got a girlfriend who’s in a family of superheroes. I think I made out pretty well myself,” Grace smiled.

“You’re not wrong.” Anissa said. “What’s in that chili? There was a flavor I couldn't quite place.”

“Oh, I can’t tell you that babe. It’s my secret ingredient.” Grace said, turning to wink at Anissa.

“Well, why can’t I know?” Anissa pouted as she watched Grace put their bowls in the sink. Grace turned and looked at her.

“It’s called a secret because no one is supposed to know, babe,” Grace said, shaking her head. Anissa walked over to Grace, folding her arms across her chest. 

“We’re partners. There shouldn’t be any secrets between us,” Anissa’s brow furrowed. Grace raised an eyebrow and said nothing. “Babe!”

“I’m not telling you what I put in my chili,” Grace said with a smile as Anissa hopped onto the kitchen counter. Grace turned back to the sink to wash out the bowls. “All you need to worry about is enjoying it whenever I make it.”

“But I told you how I make my waffles!” Anissa pointed out. 

“You volunteered that information,” Grace laughed. “I never asked.”

“Yes, you did! You said ‘I don’t know what you put in your waffle mix babe, but it’s delicious!’ then I told you what was in them,” Anissa said, shoving her hands into the pocket of her grey hoodie.

“That wasn’t a question, I was giving you a compliment,” Grace said as she turned off the faucet. 

“Oh okay. Baby, I love your chili. It’s so good,” Anissa smiled. “What’s in it?” Grace burst into laughter as she stepped between Anissa’s legs and placed her hands on her thighs.

“You’re cute, did you know? Like, I don’t think you’re aware,” Grace said, still chuckling. Anissa shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t try to butter me up. I will figure it out. I’m going to take a sample to my mom and ask her to isolate the ingredients.” Anissa said matter-of-factly. “She can do that, you know.”

“Anissa, I’m not telling you,” Grace said as she leaned over her. 

“What if I want to make it for myself one day?” Anissa asked, tilting her head. 

“Why would you need to do that when I’m here? Let’s talk about something else.” Grace said. She kissed Anissa softly. “Let’s do something else.” Anissa wrapped her legs around Grace’s waist as they kissed. Grace pressed her hands into the counter as Anissa planted kisses down her neck, tugging on her shirt and pulling her closer. She moaned and leaned forward when Anissa bit her neck roughly.

“Bedroom,” Grace whispered. Her breath quickened as Anissa’s hands slid under her shirt.

“Okay, but first,” Anissa said before biting into Grace’s neck again.  “Tell me what’s in it.”

“Cinnamon,” Grace moaned. Anissa dragged her nails down Grace’s stomach and pulled back with a smile. Realization hit Grace, and she narrowed her eyes at Anissa. “Seriously?”

“Biting your neck is like administering a truth serum,” Anissa shrugged. “Knew that would work.” 

“You’re sneaky,” Grace said, grinning. “No more going near my neck with ulterior motives.”

“Oh I didn’t have ulterior motives. Just additional ones,” Anissa said. “I definitely intended to turn you on, in addition to getting the information that I wanted.” Grace bite her lip and took a step back.

“Hm, well you got your information,” Grace said, walking backwards towards their bedroom.  
“Now why don’t you come finish what you’ve started. I’d like to administer a truth serum of my own.” Anissa slid off the counter and followed her girlfriend. 

“Is that right?” Anissa asked coyly. “And what’s my truth serum?” Grace turned and gripped the doorknob to their room. 

“Guess you’ll just have to come find out.”


End file.
